Bipolaire
by Odeiaixe
Summary: Les pensées et les sentiments de Mello quand il se réveille. Vraiment court, avec un léger Mello x Near. POV de Mello. C'est une traduction de "Bipolair" de Nintelinor. Merci à elle de m'avoir accordé le droit de traduire cet OS.


**Note de la traductrice: **

**Je remercie énormément Nintelinor pour me permettre de traduire cet OS de l'anglais vers le français. En effet, c'est elle seule qui a écrit cette histoire.**

**J'espère vraiment que cet OS vous plaira comme il m'a plu.**

**Un mot de l'auteur vous attend en bas.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Il y a certains jours où je me réveille de très bonne humeur. Tout me semble parfait. Je suis confiant, j'ai envie d'être aimable avec tout le monde, et je me sens heureux. Je ris, je joue, je souris. Mais cela n'arrive qu'en de très rares occasions, hélas.

La plupart du temps, je me réveille d'une humeur épouvantable. J'ai le sentiment que tout est foutu. Tout semble s'appliquer bien comme il faut à me faire chier. Chaque moindre bruit ou chaque moindre vue me met en une rage folle. Et plus spécialement cette petite _tête de connard_de Near. Le seul fait de le regarder me donne envie de le pousser à bout. Le plus souvent, il ne fait rien. Il peut rester là, à simplement penser. Et je ne souhaite que le tuer pour ça.

Il n'y a pas que lui, pourtant. Cette fille ennuyeuse, Linda, m'agace et me met bien souvent hors de moi. Elle essaye sans cesse de se mêler des affaires des autres. Elle croit naïvement que tous l'adorent, alors qu'en réalité tout le monde l'_exècre_.

Ce que je ne parviens pas à comprendre en revanche, c'est pourquoi suis-je si énervé, plus contre Near que contre Linda ? Linda n'arrête pas de faire chier les gens pour mieux se foutre de leur gueule. Near, lui, ne fait rien, mais il obtient les meilleures notes et passe son temps à s'amuser avec ses jouets…

Et puis, il y a aussi des jours où je ressens que le pire va se produire. Je me réveille avec d'horribles pensées de mort, de souffrance, de douleur.

Je pense aussi que chaque mauvaise chose qui existe est entièrement de ma responsabilité, que le monde est pourri à cause de mon existence.

J'ai essayé de me tuer un grand nombre de fois. J'ai tenté de m'étouffer avec mon oreiller – une erreur foutrement idiote. Je suis juste tombé dans les pommes à chaque tentative, et je me suis réveillé avec un mal de tête à s'en fendre le crâne.

J'ai aussi essayé de mourir par overdose en avalant des somnifères. Le résultat a été très déplaisant, c'est rien de le dire. J'ai fini à l'hôpital avec un tube dans la gorge.

Parfois, je ne peux même pas sortir de mon lit. Ca me fait mal de bouger, de cligner des yeux, et même de respirer. Je veux juste dormir et ne plus jamais me réveiller, dans ces moments-là.

Ce serait tellement plus facile ainsi. Je n'aurais pas à essayer encore et encore. Je n'aurais pas à pleurer davantage. Je suis si fatigué de pleurer. Je me sens véritablement pathétique.

Je me demande comment se sentent les gens « normaux » lorsqu'ils se réveillent. Sont-il toujours heureux ? Tristes ? Enervés ? Ou bien ne ressentent-ils rien du tout ? Dieu, ça serait _si bien_de ne rien ressentir.

Comme Near. Il ne ressent rien du tout. Si je réussissais une de mes overdoses grâce aux somnifères ou si je parvenais à m'étouffer, ça ne l'affecterait pas le moins du monde.

Pour être honnête, ça me déprime énormément. Parce que moi, je pleurerais pendant des putains de _semaines entières,_s'il venait à mourir. Je souhaiterais réellement réussir à ne pas faire attention à lui. Je parviens à m'en donner l'air et tout le monde pense que je ne le vois que comme une merde.

Il est peut-être un petit con, mais je l'aime. Je l'aime réellement.

Il est la raison pour laquelle je sors de mon lit même lorsque c'est douloureux.

Si je suis complètement honnête avec moi-même, tout ce que je veux c'est son approbation. Il est un peu comme un grand frère qui fait toujours tout mieux que moi. Putain, je déteste ça !

Je sais que je ne serai jamais, jamais meilleur que lui.

_C'est tellement immature en vérité. Je suis juste deuxième. N'est-ce pas suffisant ?_

Non, bien sûr que non. Je dois être le numéro 1, et je n'accepterai pas d'être moins que ça. Je lutterai pour cette place, même si ça doit signifier ma mort. Mais j'ai ce sentiment, jusqu'au plus profond de mes entrailles, qui me souffle que je mourrai en étant que le numéro 2.

_Pourquoi ne puis-je simplement pas profiter de ma vie alors que je suis ici ? _

Merde, je ne sais pas.

Je suppose que je suis masochiste.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :**

**Yeah ! Je m'ennuyais et j'ai pensé : « MERDE, J'AI BESOIN DE POSTER QUELQUE CHOSE ! ». Alors je l'ai fait.**

**...**

**Note de la traductrice: **

**Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu pour Nintelinor et moi-même. Je transmettrai sans faute toutes les reviews à l'auteur, alors s'il vous plaît, laissez en beaucoup!**


End file.
